Jutsu de Enredo
by Eris G. Goddess
Summary: One-shot. Se suponía que solo seria otra mañana común de entrenamiento, pero la nueva adquisición de Tenten termino por enredarla con el prodigio de los Hyuga en una situación bastante incómoda y vergonzosa. NEJITEN.


**Declaimer:** Los personajes del manga/anime Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Yo solo tomare prestados a algunos de ellos para esta historia.

¡Disfruten de esta locura!

* * *

 **Jutsu de Enredo.**

Apretaba la almohada rosa contra su pecho, en un intento por calmar su corazón y disminuir su vergüenza.

¡Hace unos momentos había tenido el entrenamiento más incómodo de su vida!

Sin pensarlo, llevó su mano al lado izquierdo de su cuello y se estremeció. Aún recordaba la respiración del Hyuga contra su piel.

Sintió que sus mejillas y orejas se ponían rojas, en aquel momento ella había deseado que él la besara en esa zona y tal vez en otras más. Fue un pensamiento rápido, pero la avergonzó demasiado.

Su cara se puso aún más roja, ahora entendía porque desde el inicio del incidente él se comportaba tan extraño, evitando mirarla.

Cerrando los ojos soltó un pequeño suspiro, debía intentar olvidarse de esto. Él era su compañero de equipo, nada más… Esa era la realidad y no cambiaría.

Lanzó su almohada a una esquina de su habitación con rabia y suspiró pesadamente.

La idea de relajarse en una tina con agua caliente sonaba bien.

Mientras caminaba, observo el gran rollo de tela causante de todo el lío.

 _"No volveré a usarlo",_ se dijo mentalmente. _"Jamás."_

Aquel rollo había sido el último intento desesperado por parte de ella en aprender a controlar el chakra y parecerse más a Tsunade-sama.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ella jamás había intentado hacer jutsus de sellado en personas, solo con armas.

Se dio una palmada en la frente y volvió a mirar el pergamino, eso bastó para que ella recordara lo ocurrido esta mañana.

…

A decir verdad, entrenar con Neji o con Lee nunca fue incómodo o complicado. Es más, sonreía al verlos esforzarse en el entrenamiento desde que era pequeña.

Lo único que no soportaba eran los lapsus de _"la llama de la juventud"_ de Gai-sensei, que la hacían querer morir de vergüenza, sin importar lo mucho que estimara a su sensei.

Aquella mañana no había sido diferente.

Se había levantado, vestido y desayunado, posterior a esto, había salido de su casa con dirección al campo de entrenamiento. Allá, Neji la esperaba.

Como era costumbre por parte de ambos, se reunían dos veces a la semana y entrenaban juntos, muy temprano, para no tener absurdas distracciones.

Llevaban mucho tiempo haciendo eso, desde los doce años, por lo tanto, era algo cotidiano, banal. O al menos, así pensaba ella que lo describiría el Hyuga.

Armada con pergaminos, había llegado al lugar acordado.

Neji ya estaba allí.

 _"Típico de él",_ pensó la muchacha.

—Buenos días, Tenten. —dijo él, con su característica seriedad.

—Buenos días. —contestó con una sonrisa.

-o-

Neji miro a su compañera, parecía exhausta y su cabello estaba algo desordenado. No era para menos, se habían excedido con el entrenamiento.

El lugar estaba repleto de shurikens, kunais y un montón de armas que solo Tenten sabia llevar.

Tomó un poco de aire para hablar—: Descansemos. —dijo.

Tenten soltó un largo suspiro en respuesta, rápidamente guardó sus armas y se acostó en el césped.

Neji se sentó a una distancia prudente.

—Lee debe estar dando la vuelta a la villa, caminando con sus manos. —comento alegremente la muchacha mientras alzaba sus brazos al cielo.

Neji se limitó a escucharla.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, sentándose. —¡He olvidado usar una herramienta!

Neji levanto una ceja mientras la veía buscar la dichosa herramienta. Al instante, de un pergamino surgió un gran rollo de lo que parecía ser tela.

—Este es un objeto utilizado en Sunagakure —empezó a explicar la kunoichi—, con el se realiza un jutsu que inmoviliza a tu oponente, y si le agregas una etiqueta de sellado será aún mejor el efecto…

Neji alzo las cejas, sorprendiéndose por lo emocionada que Tenten se ponía al hablar de armas, no es que fuera algo nuevo, pero hace mucho no la veía actuar así.

Se relajó mientras su compañera continuaba parloteando.

—Nunca he usado algo así, de hecho, me costó mucho trabajo encontrarla y…

Neji comprendió lo que ella intentaba decirle y a donde quería llegar con la conversación, su compañera quería usarla lo más pronto posible en algún entrenamiento, por lo él que dirigió su mirada al rollo de tela.

¿Qué daño podría causar eso?

Aquello lo intrigo un poco.

—Pruébala. —la interrumpió sin más.

Tenten se sorprendió. ¿Acaso Neji quería ser su conejillo de indias?

No, obviamente no. Aunque ella se moría de ganas por usar su nueva adquisición, Lee era el más adecuado para esto.

—Es que, aún no entiendo muy bien como debo de…

—Si no vas a usarla, no entiendo porque la tienes. —dijo con arrogancia y arrugando el entrecejo, buscando provocarla.

Tenten frunció los labios. —¡Bien! —contestó con decisión.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se colocaron en posiciones de combate.

Tenten fue la primera en moverse, extendió sus pergaminos en el aire y ataco con una oleada de shurikens al Hyuga.

—¡Ocho trigramas: Sesenta y cuatro palmas! —exclamó Neji, bloqueado los ataques y mandando muy lejos los shurikens, dejándolos entre los árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

 _"¡Ahora!",_ pensó la kunoichi, al ver que su compañero finalizaba su técnica.

—¡Nunoshibari no Jutsu! —exclamó.

Inmediatamente, la tela pareció cobrar vida y moverse velozmente hacia el Hyuga. Tenten sonrió para sí misma. Parecía que tenia todo bajo control, pero, como era de esperarse en una chica que jamás ha usado ese tipo de técnicas, se empezó a enredar con la tela.

 _"Maldición",_ dijo internamente la chica.

Por otra parte, Neji había reaccionado rápidamente e intento evadir el ataque. Lo cual habría podido lograr fácilmente, de no ser porque Tenten en su afán de controlar el jutsu termino empeorándolo todo.

 _"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!",_ pensó Neji indignado, al verse en un ridículo aprieto.

Ambos terminaron enredados.

Estaban envueltos como un regalo, un regalo muy ajustado, de frente uno junto al otro.

—Lo siento, Neji. —dijo Tenten avergonzada por su torpe actuar.

No podían moverse, sus brazos estaban pegados a los costados de sus cuerpos, la tela los envolvía casi hasta las rodillas.

El Hyuga bufó molesto.

—Sé que tengo un pequeño pergamino de kunais por aquí, para emergencias. —murmuro la chica, intentando moverse forzosamente y con intenciones de liberarse rápidamente.

Estaba tan inmiscuida en buscar el pergamino, que, sin percatarse, sus senos se pegaron al pecho de él.

Neji sintió que su respiración se cortaba y una corriente recorría su espalda.

—Sé que está por aquí. —murmuro la kunoichi, removiéndose, inconsciente de lo que causaba en su compañero.

Neji podía sentir a la perfección como aquel suave par se apretujaban contra él, lenta y tortuosamente.

—¡N-No te m-muevas! —exclamó intentando mantener su compostura.

—¿Eh?

—No te muevas. —dijo toscamente y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y cómo saldremos de esto? —dijo molesta. —Te recuerdo que esto inmoviliza por completo a tu oponente.

—Pues, acabas de inmovilizaste también.

Ella se sonrojó de ira, al sentirse torpe. —¡Ahgg! ¡Eso es porque es la primera vez que lo uso! —vociferó, retorciéndose aún más y buscando alejarse de ese arrogante.

Neji trago duro. Tenten no dejaba de frotarse imprudentemente contra él.

—Además. —continuó la muchacha con molestia. —¡Has sido tu quien sugirió que…!

—Por favor… —pidió, evadiendo la mirada de la joven. —Solo, quédate quieta.

Permanecieron en silencio por un par de segundos.

 _"¿Será que uso gran parte de su chacra?",_ pensó la kunoichi al recordar el exhausto entrenamiento.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Tenten preocupada. —¿No te sientes bien?

¡¿Qué si no se sentía bien?! Eso se sentía condenadamente bien, y eso lo martirizaba a él.

—¿Neji?

Él no se atrevía a mirarla. En su lugar fruncía el ceño y fijaba la vista hacia un lado.

—Si tanto te molesta esto, ¡¿por qué no me ayudas un poco?! —chilló con ira ante el silencio de su compañero.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto con voz calmada y seria.

Tenten observó a Neji, estaba actuando muy raro.

—El pergamino esta guardado en mi pantalón. —contestó como si nada.

Neji cerró los ojos mientras fruncía aún más su ceño.

¡¿Qué demonios pretendía ella?!

No.

Definitivamente, no iba a intentar tocar sus piernas en busca de un objeto que ni ella misma sabia donde lo tenía.

Al ver que él no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por moverse, Tenten bufó.

—Ya lo haré yo misma. —dijo volviendo a moverse, apretujándose más, mientras intentaba mover la mano que más sentía libre.

Neji se tensó.

—Te-Tenten...

—Ya casi.

—O-Oye...

—Ceeerca...

Las pálidas mejillas de Neji adquirieron un tono carmín, que paso desapercibido por su obstinada compañera.

La mano de Tenten alcanzo el indistinguible papel, y con gran esfuerzo intentó liberar el arma con cuidado.

Neji sintió como lentamente el cuerpo de Tenten se deslizaba contra el de él. Comenzaba a sudar frío.

Y _puff_ , un kunai apareció en la mano libre de Tenten.

—¡Lo tengo! —chilló alegremente, haciendo que ambos se tambalearan.

—¡Cuida…!

Demasiado tarde.

Habían caído al piso y el kunai salió volando y se deslizo por el césped.

—Do… —termino de hablar Neji.

Ella había caído encima de él.

Sus narices casi estaban tocándose, y el cabello de ella había acabado de soltarse por completo.

Por un momento, permanecieron así, en silencio, observándose.

Él se percato de nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto. A decir verdad, le quedaba bien, sus ojos resaltaban más y...

¡No! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Inmediatamente rompió el contacto visual y carraspeó.

—¿Dónde ha caído? —preguntó, refiriéndose al kunai.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Tenten, mirando rápidamente en todas direcciones. De pronto empezaba a sentirse muy nerviosa ante la cercanía de su compañero. —A la derecha, no está lejos.

Neji suspiró. —Debemos rodar.

Tenten lo miro con confusión.

—Para llegar al kunai. —dijo el Hyuga.

—S-si. —respondió no muy convencida de querer hacer eso.

—Bien.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron, empezando a moverse hacia un lado.

—Uno… —dijo Tenten. —Dos, y…

Dieron una vuelta.

—Neji… —hablo con sofocación. —Pesas. —dijo al tenerlo encima.

El Hyuga no podía hacer nada al respecto, sus manos estaban prácticamente atadas y para colmo su cara había quedado enterrada en el cuello de la muchacha, lo que no ayudaba para nada.

El corazón de Tenten se aceleró al sentir el aliento del Hyuga en su cuello.

Y, sin que ninguno lo supiera… Ambos estaban completamente sonrojados.

—Hay que continuar. —murmuro Neji al oído de ella.

Su voz sonó extraña y atractivamente ronca. Tenten se erizó, y asintió efusivamente para hacer desaparecer esa sensación.

Acto seguido, tomaron impulso y dieron un par de vueltas más.

—Lo tengo. —dijo ella sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

Inmediatamente se dispuso a cortar. No le tomo mucho tiempo, y cuando por fin estaban libres ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Aquello había sido muy incómodo y hasta vergonzoso.

—¡Neji! ¡Tenten! —gritó un joven de cejas espesas.

 _"Justo a tiempo",_ pensaron ambos, ya que ninguno se animaba a romper el silencio.

—¡¿Puedo unirme al entrenamiento?! —pregunto con su peculiar entusiasmo.

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron miradas, se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otro lado.

—No yo… creo que fue suficiente. —dijo Tenten.

—Concuerdo con ella. —dijo Neji.

—¡Pero aún es temprano! —dijo Lee dramáticamente. —Además, vine porque recordé que querías intentar un jutsu. —miró a la kunoichi.

—"El jutsu de enredo". —dijo Tenten a modo de broma.

—¡Oooohhh! —gritó Lee entusiasmado, pensado que ese jutsu si existía. —¡Muéstramelo!

Tenten se sonrojó levemente al recordar lo ocurrido con Neji.

—Lo siento Lee. —se disculpó Tenten. —Yo tengo que... —pensó en una excusa. —Hacer... cosas. —se encogió de hombros al no encontrar que decir.

—Yo debo... —Neji arrugó su entrecejo mientras miraba a un lugar inespecífico. —Debo hacer algo también.

—¡Pero...!

—Adiós chicos. —Tenten le sonrió a Lee y no se dignó a mirar a Neji, no podía.

Neji la observó marcharse, aún llevaba el cabello suelto, el cual se mecía con el viento. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica, como si intentara descubrir como seria por debajo de esa ropa que no le favorecía. Sería muy fácil saberlo, él era un Hyuga, solo tenía que…

Sacudió su cabeza aterrado. ¡¿En qué demonios pensaba?!

¡No! Él no era como Naruto, no, no, no. Él no intentaba espiar morbosamente a las chicas.

—¡Neji! —lo llamo Lee, mirándolo con un brillo de desafío en sus ojos.

—No. —dijo secamente el muchacho, empezando a caminar.

Había tenido suficiente entrenamiento ese día.

—¡Pero la llama de la juventud…!

Neji suspiró pesadamente al escucharlo. En cuanto llegara a casa tomaría una larga y fría ducha.

 _"Así que, el justu de enredo…",_ pensó mientras sonreía ladinamente y miraba al cielo.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Un poco larga eh… Espero no se sienta tan Oc, jejeje.

No se si recuerden, el "Nunoshibari no Jutsu" era ese jutsu de sellado que se uso en la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi. La verdad no se como funciona exactamente, ya que en el anime recuerdo que se lo explica superficialmente (espero no equivocarme), en fin, estaba viendo unos vídeos de Naruto y esta idea vino a mí y se fue formando de forma divertida jejeje.

La verdad, tiendo a emparejar a Tenten con Neji o con Lee, depende de la historia que quiera manejar XD.

También quería aprovechar para agradecer a todas esas adorables personitas que dieron a favoritos y comentaron mi otro One-shot de Naruto.

BreakMinds

Zafir09

Spik53

Akime Maxwell

Christine-Core

Tsuki-NaruHina03

betty-sama

jonatanantonio

Sofy

chiwanko

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Era una de mis primeras historias y eso me permitió tener ánimo para continuar.

Así que, no me queda mas que decir…

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

Nos vemos pronto.

07/06/2018


End file.
